Migraine
by Bakamura
Summary: ...ou quand Ryûji a vraiment, vraiment très mal à la tête.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de the_original_n_chan sur Archive of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>Étendu sur le dos dans la semi-obscurité du dortoir, Ryûji récitait mentalement des sutras à n'en plus finir. Non pas que cela atténuait vraiment la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne, mais au moins il avait une occupation.<p>

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et avant qu'il ne puisse décider s'il valait la peine de se lever ou s'il devait juste faire semblant d'être ailleurs ou endormi, la porte s'entrouvrit et Rin Okumura passa la tête dans l'ouverture en souriant. "Hey. Ça va ?"

Ryûji gémit intérieurement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Konekomaru m'a dit que tu te sentais pas très bien, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille te tenir compagnie." Rin entra et referma la porte derrière lui, retirant ses bottes et les déposant sur le sol.

"Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais entrer ?" Grogna Ryûji. Bien entendu, Rin l'ignora, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ryûji grimaça légèrement quand Rin posa sa main fraîche contre son front. Le demi-démon pressa ensuite son autre main sur son propre front, sous sa frange, comme s'il essayait de comparer les deux.

"Hmm... tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. "

"Je ne suis pas malade." Ryûji repoussa la main de Rin avec mauvaise humeur. "J'ai juste une migraine. Ça m'arrive parfois. La seule chose qui m'aide est de rester au _calme_ jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse." C'aurait été formidable si Rin avait réussi à comprendre le message et était parti, mais c'était probablement trop lui demander, et Bon ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à devoir endurer patiemment sa présence.

"Ah." Soudain, le matelas s'affaissa encore plus, et les yeux de Ryûji se rouvrirent instantanément. En effet, Rin venait de grimper entièrement sur son lit, sans avoir l'air gêné le moins du monde.

"_Quoi ?_!" Consterné, Ryûji se rendit compte que Rin essayait de se faufiler dans le lit à côté de lui. "Oh putain, non ! J'ai la migraine - je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à ça !" Il essaya de le repousser mais la douleur le foudroya de nouveau pendant que Rin l'enjambait, soit pour ne pas se faire pousser hors du lit soit parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait plus de place de l'autre côté.

_"Aïe_ _! Qu'est-ce que tu-_" Ryûji porta de nouveau ses mains à ses tempes. Alors que la douleur lancinante s'apaisait peu à peu, il se rendit compte que Rin était à présent allongé à ses côtés, coincé entre le mur et lui, les bras recourbés contre sa poitrine et les yeux clos.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. "Tu vas _dormir_ ici ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, Rin bailla, puis se blottit plus étroitement contre le flanc de Ryuji. Un de ses bras alla entourer sa taille, et sa queue s'enroula paresseusement autour de ses jambes, lui bloquant toute retraite.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _Ryûji fixa le plafond, irrité. Cet idiot avait atteint des niveaux sans précédent d'odieuse stupidité. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de sommeil pour piquer du nez pendant la classe tous les jours, il devait aussi venir squatter son lit... Pendant que Ryûji bouillonnait mentalement, il prit peu à peu conscience que la respiration de Rin avait ralentit, devenant plus profonde et régulière. Prudemment, il pencha la tête vers Rin et plissa des yeux avec incrédulité.

"Oi. Tu dors _déjà_ ? "

Il n'obtenu pas d'autre réponse qu'un soupir presque inaudible et la douce respiration de son camarade. Ryûji finit par renoncer, et roula des yeux.

Absolument sans espoir...

Sinistrement, il se résolut au long après-midi de tourment qui allait être le sien. Mais tandis qu'il était là, sa propre respiration ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à se qu'elle se calque à celle de Rin. La présence de Rin était plutôt chaleureuse, tout à fait détendu à côté de lui, et son bras reposant mollement sur lui était un poids étonnamment confortable et réconfortant. Alors que les minutes passaient, Ryûji sentit ses paupières commencer à se fermer malgré lui, et la tension quitta lentement son corps. La somnolence l'entoura comme un cocon de velours, étouffant la douleur.

_Vraiment... incroyable..._

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


End file.
